Dead Cell
Dead Cell was a former special Navy SEALS counter-terrorist training unit founded by U.S. President George Sears. History Dead Cell was first formed as a small government organization who would trigger seemingly random terrorist attacks against embassies, consuls, and military installations in order to give Navy SEALs and Marine Corps trainees a taste of real anti-terrorism missions. But when their original leader, Colonel Jackson, died in prison the group became more extreme and eventually became a terrorist group. Under Fortune's leadership, Dead Cell began organizing terrorist attacks, targeting diplomats and civilians alike. Their campaign of terror caused the deaths of thousands of people (though it's implied that the Patriots may have framed Dead Cell''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'', Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. Vamp: Six months ago, we lost everything we believed in... We were abandoned to take the fall in their cover up. We were labeled as killers responsible for the mass-murder of civilians as well as our own allies. And the "public" believed every word, turning a deaf ear to whatever we had to say to the contrary. Our only goal is to wipe them from the face of the earth -- and destroy this world of deceit they have created along with them. // Raiden: You're insane. // Vamp: Insane? We might be the only ones telling the truth...). Six months before the Big Shell Incident, the Patriots led an extermination campaign against Dead Cell that left only three members alive: Fortune, Fatman, and Vamp. During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, the Patriots planned for the remaining Dead Cell members to join Solidus Snake and Revolver Ocelot to avenge their Dead Cell comrades' deaths. Dead Cell and Solidus Snake then took over Big Shell, along with the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, and formed the Sons of Liberty terrorist group. Together they stole Arsenal Gear in order to seek revenge on the Patriots. Dead Cell, as part of the S3 Plan to recreate the events of the Shadow Moses Incident, was carefully chosen to carry out "roles" to maintain the recreation; Dead Cell stood in for FOXHOUND. Fatman, an explosive specialist, appeared to go renegade and attempt to destroy the Big Shell, ruining the Sons of Liberty's plans. In reality, he was a Patriot agent assigned to test Raiden's progress: if the Big Shell was destroyed, the simulation was over. The Patriots dragged Peter Stillman into the situation in order to coax the mad man. Fortune had a device planted on her to convince her that she was immortal as it deflected bullets away from her. The entire team was wiped out during the incident, except for Vamp, who survived the ordeal and later took part in Liquid Ocelot's insurrection. Members *Solidus Snake (founder/leader) *Colonel Jackson (former commander) *Fortune (commander) *Vamp *Fatman Unconfirmed history Chinaman and Old Boy were two of the former members of Dead Cell that were killed six months prior to the Big Shell Incident. Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty Official Comic Book, IDW Publishing (2005). Behind the scenes Dead Cell is based on the real life U.S. Navy counter-terrorist units called Red Cells. The backstory of the unit also somewhat resembles its real life counterpart, in that both Colonel Jackson and Red Cell founder Richard Marcinko were both tried and convicted of misappropriation of government funds and sent to prison, differing in that Colonel Jackson died in prison, while Marcinko did not. Originally, the characters Old Boy and Chinaman were to appear in Metal Gear 2: Sons of Liberty as Dead Cell members, to be fought by the player. However, they were cut from the final game. The two characters later appeared in IDW's Sons of Liberty Official Comic Book, implying that they were killed by the Patriots during their extermination campaign of the group. The Dead Cell boss battle theme, known as 'Yell "Dead Cell"', appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a randomly played song on the Shadow Moses Island stage or as a set track on a custom stage. The theme is also availabe for players' listening pleasure in the game's Sound Test mode. Notes and references See also * List of Game Bosses * Dead Cell Family Tree de:Dead Cell es:Dead Cell Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid 2